User blog:NOS Sterling/Mega Man 48 and Complete Worlds Collide Trade revealed
Spring may be a long way but its time to kick off the year with some new solicits for this April of 2015. This time, its Mega Man #48 and for another Worlds Collide Trade Paperback that just got announced, fresh from IGN.. So here's what you'll be expecting... Mega Man #48 Just only 2 Issues away until Mega Man's 50th Issue (which will also begin the Worlds Unite crossover) this June and we got the first look at the covers and some solicits towards the end of the of The Ultimate Betrayal Story Arc. MM 048 Cover.jpg|Regular Cover MM 048 Variant.jpg|Variant Cover : The showdown to end 'em all is finally here! : "The Ultimate Betrayal" Part Four: The cataclysmic conclusion! Dr. Light built Gamma to be the definitive answer to all global disasters—unfortunately it looks like all of its power might just be turned against poor Mega Man! As the battle rages, the entire castle stronghold begins to collapse. How will anyone get out of this one alive—and will they at all? Don’t miss the epic conclusion to this Mega Man 3 game adaptation storyline, featuring new cover art from fan-favorite Brent McCarthy and a special Capcom art variant! *Script: Ian Flynn *Art: Ryan Odagawa, Gary Martin, John Workman and Evan Stanley *Cover: Brent McCarthy *Variant Cover: Capcom Expect this issue to be released on April 15, 2015. (Subject to change) And Another Worlds Collide Trade Release Didn't get to witness the Worlds Collide crossover? Well don't worry. You can soon re-visit it with another trade release with everything (and we mean EVERYTHING) on Worlds Collide. Introducing, Worlds Collide - The Complete Epic! WC Complete Epic Cover.jpg|Regular Edition WC Complete Epic Diamond Exclusive Cover.jpg|Diamond Edition This trade release will soon have all of the Worlds Collide story arc from the beginning to end. And it will be soon available (there's no word whether or not the Deluxe Edition will be released though its been possibly rumored) : It's the crossover of a lifetime! The team-up you've been dreaming of! Two of videogame history's most iconic heroes come together for the greatest action story ever told! SONIC THE HEDGEHOG and MEGA MAN unite in WHEN WORLDS COLLIDE! It all begins with a meeting of the minds--EVIL minds! Dr. Wily makes contact with Dr. Eggman, and the two malicious mechanics conspire in a plan that will reshape entire worlds! Using the power of the Chaos Emeralds, they build themselves an unstoppable army of Robot Masters and Roboticized Masters--Sonic's corrupted friends! It's pan-dimensional panic as Sonic and Mega Man race to uncover the doctors' diabolical plot, save Sonic's friends, and brave the nightmarish landscape of the Skull Egg Zone! Along the way they gain new allies, Mega Man gains all new powers, and the stakes keep getting higher until two universes hang in the balance! You CANNOT miss this critically acclaimed crossover! Celebrated by old and new fans alike, beloved by critics and casual readers, this is one big love letter to all things SONIC and MEGA MAN! WORLDS COLLIDE collects the entire crossover event, containing SONIC THE HEDGEHOG #247-251, SONIC UNIVERSE #51-54, MEGA MAN #23-27 and material from SONIC THE HEDGEHOG #252 and MEGA MAN #28 *Script: Ian Flynn *Art: Jamal Peppers, Tracy Yardley, Ben Bates, Ryan Jampole, Evan Stanley, Terry *Austin, Gary Martin, Jim Amash, John Workman, Jack Morelli, Thomas Mason, Dustin *Evans, Matt Herms and Steve Downer. *Cover: Patrick "SPAZ" Spaziante and Matt Herms *Previews-exclusive Variant Cover: Patrick "SPAZ" Spaziante and Matt Herms Pre-orders for this trade release is now available at Amazon (for our US Readers, click here to pre-order) and you can buy it for US$29.99 (for our fellow Canadians, its CAD$34.99). Expect this to be available for a Direct Market On-Sale release on May 6, 2015 (Subject to Change) That's all for now but check back soon for more solicits reveals. Also, IGN has the complete solicits from Archie Comics so if you want to find out more, go and click here. Category:Blog posts Category:News